How Much More
by TheMorningPaper
Summary: Sequel to "For the Time Being." Raven gets a nasty headache after a battle with Cinderblock and Robin wants to help, but feelings that started in the past are hard to keep down. Oneshot. Lemon Warning.


I received a few requests to do a sequel to "For the Time Being" and I couldn't think of a reason why not, so here it is. This story will make references to events that happened in "For the Time Being," but it is not necessary for you to read it in order to enjoy this one. However, if you would like to read "For the Time Being" first, you can find it here: s/12051769/1/For-the-Time-Being, or on my profile page.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

Jump City needed a better jail. If Cinderblock escaped one more time, Raven was considering just sending him to another dimension. He was particularly energetic this morning, however. The team had to move fast to dodge every object he threw at them. Raven and Starfire worked together to save innocent bystanders. As Raven used her powers to halt whatever Cinderblock threw, Starfire used the opportunity to whisk the citizens away from the target area. On her way back however, as she looked around for more people to save, Starfire wasn't aware of the smashed-up taxi Cinderblock had thrown at her. It flew closer and closer and Raven tried to call out, but Robin beat her to it. From the ground he launched a grappling cable to hook around Starfire's stomach and pull her down so the taxi would miss her. Raven watched as Starfire kissed Robin quickly on the lips as her way of thanking him, and she felt something twist inside her.

"Raven heads up!" She suddenly heard Beast Boy yell out and she turned to see Cinderblock had swung an uprooted lamppost directly at her. She created a shield with her powers, but had attempted it too late. The shield wasn't strong enough yet as the lamppost bashed right through it and plowed into Raven, sending her flying into the concrete wall of a nearby building. The back of her head smacked against the hardened cement and she fell, crumpling to the ground. She thought she could hear Robin's voice calling her name before she completely passed out.

* * *

"Raven? Raven can you hear me?" Robin's worried voice echoed in her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She groaned, gaining her sight back. She immediately tried to stand up, but fell down again before she could take two steps.

"Easy, easy." He supported her with his arms so she didn't hit head again.

"Cinderblock…"

"The others chased him down the street – they're taking care of it." He opened his communicator to make sure. "Cyborg, what's the status?"

He answered only a few seconds later. "We've got him all tied up. The police are on their way to take him back to jail."

"Good job. Come back as soon as you can. Raven's awake, but I want to get her back to the tower for a CAT scan as soon as possible."

Robin picked her up and carried her to the T-car, sliding her into the back seat and shuffling in beside her. "I'm fine really." She insisted, but he didn't seem to be convinced.

"I'm sure you are, but I'm not taking any chances." He moved his hand to the back of her head to check for bumps. Her eyes closed shut at the contact.

* * *

Back at the tower, the CAT scan showed that she had suffered a minor concussion, but nothing serious – no memory loss or brain damage, luckily. However, the brain-splitting headache she was fighting as a result was practically killing her. Every utterance she heard and any movement she tried to focus on caused a pain to ripple through the inside of her skull. With the others' incessant chattering and laughing, she couldn't take it much longer. She went in her room to try and read, but she couldn't concentration on the words in front of her. She tried to meditate, but her mind could only focus on the pain. Sleep was out of the question as well. Her head throbbed and throbbed to the point where she became purely angry – not only with Cinderblock and the headache, but with herself as well. She felt stupid and embarrassed for letting herself take a hit like that. She'd been a superhero for a decent amount of years now; she shouldn't have made such a simple mistake. Unable to rest peacefully, she stormed into the kitchen and grabbed an ice pack from the freezer, then made her way up to the roof for some fresh air.

Robin could feel Raven's frustration from a mile away. He could feel it flowing through him as he pounded into his punching bag in the training room. He knew it best to leave her alone. He had been good about giving her lots of space lately, but part of him was truly worried about her. Raven always had a short temper, but she seemed genuinely angry about what had gone down earlier that morning. As he left the training room, he caught the sight of her robe whipping down the hallway towards the stairs that led to the roof.

Robin's feelings for Raven had grown and grown over the past several months – ever since the night she had stayed up late to take care of him. But even as his affections had grown, so had the distance between the two. Robin's increasing sexual desire for her had ultimately convinced him to try backing off and giving her some space – to try and snuff out the feelings before they grew too strong – not to mention that the questionable nature of his relationship with Starfire would become even more complex. Standing there now – watching her glide up to the roof – he knew all the effort had proved futile because he still couldn't stop thinking about her.

Unable to help himself, he followed her up to the roof. She sat floating in the same position that she meditated in, but held an icepack to the side of her head. Although she appeared completely normal, he could tell just by glancing at her how much pain she was really in.

"Still hurts?"

She turned to look at him, surprised to see him there. "It's all my own fault." She muttered. "I should have seen it coming. I shouldn't have lost focus."

"It happens to all of us." He smiled. "I'm just glad you're okay for the most part."

She was about to respond, but her headache gave a particularly strong throb just then and she had to release her feet to the ground for support. Robin came to her side and sat her down on a box of spare materials that Cyborg had left up there a while ago. Although his conscious was screaming at him not to, he began to rub his fingers into the spot where she'd held the icepack. No matter how hard he tried he could never forget the night that Raven took care of him – the way she had rubbed his back – and he dreamed of returning the favor.

He held one side of her head in his palm while pressing into the other side with his fingers. "Is this the right spot?"

Raven could practically feel the blush rising on her face. It hurt a little as he dug his fingertips into her scalp, but at the same time it felt so good that she couldn't help leaning into it. "That's perfect." She whispered. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "How are you so good at this?"

"You think you're the only one the others like to annoy? They've given me enough headaches to last a lifetime."

"Even me?" She asked.

"No, not you. Never you."

She didn't believe him. "You've got to be lying. After all the time we've known and lived with each other, you're telling me that I've never annoyed you, not even once?"

"Well maybe a couple of times, like when we argue over things, but even that happens so rarely."

"Yeah, 'cause you're never around." She muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" He stopped massaging.

"Nothing."

"No, I want to know what you said."

She sighed, knowing that he would only get mad at her if she didn't say anything. "You're never around anymore. We don't talk or hang out like we used to."

"What do you mean?" He stammered. "We hang out all the time."

"Yeah when we're with the others, but we don't talk anymore. This is the first time we've been alone together in months." She began to feel a heat rising in her chest. "I know I never showed it much, but our closeness meant a lot to me. I feel like it just faded out of nowhere – like our bond isn't as strong as it used to be."

Robin felt a rush of guilt at her words. He'd purposefully distanced himself from her in order to try and suppress his desires for her and instead keep them pointed towards Starfire. Plus, he was terrified of the thought of her sensing his erotic emotions for her, thus throwing their friendship into a frenzy of awkwardness and embarrassment, but he never stopped to think how much he'd actually hurt her by keeping himself away. He figured she could handle it since she was mostly comfortable being alone, but now he realized how terrible he'd really been to her. Every time they went out to eat or watch a movie, he made the choice to not sit next to her. He stopped asking her to spar with him in the training room. Sometimes when the titans were out on missions and they needed to split up, he would intentionally pair her up with someone else even though he wanted her with him. And yet he continued to do all of these things with the others like nothing was wrong. She must have noticed he was excluding her. How could she not? And all this time he thought it was the right thing to do because he was doing it for her and their friendship, but now he realized that he wasn't being noble at all. He was nothing more than a coward, and he'd done nothing but hurt her.

"Raven…I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry. I didn't realize…"

"Is it because I kissed you?"

His face immediately turned red. "What?"

"A while back, when Fang had poisoned you – I kissed you on the cheek. Ever since then I feel like I screwed things up between us." She could feel a lump forming in her throat. "I'm sorry."

"No no no." He picked her up and pulled her to his chest, hugging her tightly. She hid her face in the crook of his neck, charged by the feeling of her body pressed against his. "If anyone should apologize it should be me." He said. "None of this is your fault." He felt shivers go up his spine as her hands moved up his back and pressed against his shoulders, pulling them tighter together. His nose pressed against her now-long hair and he could smell the earthy freshness that engulfed her. His hands found the sweet curve of her body and he could feel himself already getting in too deep. He had to let go. He had to let go before he lost himself.

They separated and he pushed some loose strands of hair behind her ear. "I'm not going to push you away anymore." He whispered. "I'm sorry I ever did."

"Why did you?" She asked genuinely.

The question took him by surprise and he struggled to find an answer. "I…I don't know. It kind of just happened."

It was obvious to her that he was lying. Perhaps it really was because of the kiss she had given him. She had crossed a line she knew she shouldn't have, especially considering his relationship with certain red-headed teammate. "Is it because of Starfire? I know you guys are getting kind of serious, but I would never try to get in the way of that–"

"–It was because of me." He cut her off. He couldn't let her blame herself anymore. She was more than mature enough to handle the truth. "Raven, sometimes I can't control myself around you. Sometimes I just want you, plain and simple. I just need you. But it shouldn't be like that. I'm the leader of this team – I'm not supposed to think like this – to be conflicted like this." Raven sat back down on the box and watched him try to find the right words. "Starfire and I – we've been flirting and fooling around for what feels like a long time now – and I feel like I owe it to her to try and start having a serious relationship because I know that's what she wants, but I'm not sure that I want that anymore. These feelings that I've been having for you – I don't know what they mean."

She tried to take in all his words at once and her headache wasn't helping. "So you've been pushing me away to try and straighten yourself out… to confirm that you really do want to be with Star…"

He looked down at her, guilt ridden. "I thought I knew who I was and want I wanted, but I'm not so sure anymore."

She sighed and drove her knuckles into her throbbing skull. "Do you want to be in a relationship with Starfire?"

"I owe it to her."

"That's not what I asked."

He forced himself to make eye contact with her. If there was anyone who could bring the truth out of him so easily, it was Raven. Something about her made all his apprehensions shrink, like things were always much simpler than he made them out to be. "…No, I don't want to be with her. Not when I keep feeling this way about you."

"… And how do you feel about me?" For a moment, the throbbing in her head seemed to cease as her heart tried to leap into her throat.

"Um, I'm not sure you want to hear about that. It's…less than honorable."

She felt her stomach flip flop. Something inside her squeezed with joy. Robin's distancing himself from her and his paying even more attention to Starfire over the past months had made her more than jealous. And this made her ashamed of herself. She was supposed to be their friend; she was supposed to be supportive of their relationship like Beast Boy and Cyborg were, but inside she was heart-wrenched. It was the reason she lost focus so easily in battles now. She craved some kind of acknowledgement from him – a glance in her direction – anything, but he had been so keen on ignoring her. So hearing him admit that he actually felt the opposite enthralled her. It made her want to cling to him, to kiss him, to show him everything that she had ever wanted to do to him. But this was serious and she knew she had to be extremely careful about what she said next.

She looked at him earnestly. "Robin, I don't want to be the reason you're unhappy. I don't want to be the reason that Starfire's unhappy, but if you don't want to be in a relationship with her, then you shouldn't be. It wouldn't be fair to either of you." He hands started to sweat and she rubbed her palms together. "However, if you feel like you really do love her, then you should go for it. If you really do love her, then these feelings that you've been having for me probably are just a temporary reaction from fear of commitment and they'll disappear in time. If you don't, you might always regret it."

"Regret?" He thought aloud. He'd experienced a lot of regret recently. He constantly followed what his brain told him was the right thing to do and completely ignored his bodily instincts. As he took in the sight of Raven looking up at him – the concerned expression on her face – he couldn't let it go on any longer.

He squatted down in front of her and ran his fingers back through her smooth hair, caressing her scalp in the process. "Is that what you want?" He brought his hands around to gently cup the sides of her face. "Would you rather I be with Starfire?"

"It doesn't matter what I want."

"Yes it does." He brushed his thumbs back and forth across her cheeks. "If you could have it any way, would you want me to be with Starfire?"

She could feel her emotions start to shake. She never imagined that she'd be talking to him about this. The fear made her want to cry, but she couldn't let herself lose control. "No," she admitted, her voice cracking. "I don't want you to be with her."

It was all he needed to hear. He brought his face close to hers and pressed their lips together, kissing her deeply. Raven stood, bringing him up with her, and moved her body into his, her headache no longer a nuisance. She wrapped her palms around the back of his head, moaning into his mouth. It just felt so right. She spent years wondering what it would feel like to kiss him like this, but it felt even better than she could imagine – like it filled something inside of her that had been missing. A vent somewhere on the other side of the roof exploded off its hinges, but she didn't care. Her powers were the last thing on her mind.

He detached his lips from hers and moved to start kissing up and down her neck, pulling her as tight against his body as he could manage. Her breasts pushed up against his torso and he began to suck at the plump skin below her collarbone. His hands moved down her back, cupped her bottom and began stroking the backs of her bare thighs. She shivered against him and he heard something else on the roof make a loud bang. He wasn't concerned – whatever it was, they could fix it later. He grabbed her thighs and hefted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist, but he needed more support – something to press her up against – but the roof was completely open.

"My room…" he breathed against her skin, "let's go to my room."

She hummed in agreement and he watched as her eyes began to glow, engulfing them in her dark, raven-shaped aura which lifted them and carried them down through the floor and past his bedroom walls where she deposited them on the bed. She gently pushed on his chest to get him to lay flat on his back as she sat above him, her thighs pressed against both sides of his hips. As she lowered her pelvis against his, she could feel his erection pressing hard beneath his pants. They began to kick off their shoes, listening to them plop one by one against the floor before Raven grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his head, tossing it behind her. She glided her lips up and down the bare skin of his torso, kissing him here and there as he closed his eyes and grabbed the back of his headboard for something to hold on to. She moved up to his neck and began sucking on the skin there when she felt his hips jerk up into hers, his erection practically suffocating beneath his pants. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him on the lips before curling her fingers around the edges of his mask and pealing it off his face.

"Open your eyes." She breathed gently and when he opened them to look at her, she moved her hand to begin unzipping the front of her body suit. The tops of her full, bare breasts began to show until he grabbed her hand to stop her.

"I want to do it."

She moved her hands away, giving him permission to take over as he slowly unzipped her, memorized by the sight. She began to shrug out of the suit, pulling it down her shoulders as he carefully cupped her breasts and moved his thumbs across her pert skin. She shimmied out completely, tossing the suit aside, leaving her in nothing but her tight black underwear. She reacted in turn by beginning to unzip his pants, pulling his underwear down along with it. His large, swelled erection sprang out, causing him to blush over how clearly turned-on he was. A bit of precum was already starting to seep out the tip. Robin couldn't wait much longer. He needed to be inside of her. With one more article of clothing to get rid of, he fingered the sides of her underwear and pulled it down, finally able to see how wet she was. Raven pulled it off the rest of the way and placed her hand on his erection, seeing how it felt in her palm. She stroked it from bottom to top with her fingers and gently massaged his testicles with the other hand. He began to groan uncontrollably – clenching her hips and in his hands and attempting to bring her down onto him – but she wouldn't move. The look on her face showed that she wanted to tease him just a bit longer, so he decided to return the favor by taking two of his fingers and rubbing them against her clit before sliding them into her vaginal canal. She gasped in response and let go of his genitals, pressing her hands against the sides of the bed to support herself. Robin moved his fingers around inside of her, stretching her inner walls and prepping her for what was about to come. He saw her clench in pain.

"Try to relax. It'll hurt less if you relax your muscles."

She followed his instructions, allowing herself to get used to the feeling and when he took his fingers out, she made the move to sheath his length inside of her, but before she could he flipped them over, putting himself above her while she laid on her back. He pushed the hair back off her face and kissed her. Still bent over her, he put all his weight on his shins and placed his palms on her behind, lifting her bottom up. The backs of her knees stuck to his waist and he slowly began to penetrate her. The sharp pain made her gasp but he refused to stop, pushing himself in further and further as the pain increased.

"Just hang on a little longer Rae." He panted.

With a quick jerk, he broke her hymen and slid himself in to the hilt, his balls pressing against her skin. Again she gasped from the pain, but he held still this time, letting her adjust to his girth. Although she hoped Robin hadn't noticed, a tear squeezed from the corner of her eye and glided down the side of her face, but he kissed it away and buried his face into the crook of her neck, waiting for her to give him a sign to continue. She felt so tight around him. Every move she made – clenching and trying to relax around him – drove him crazier. His body urged him to start pumping, but he resisted. Sweat started to seep from his forehead in anticipation. He rubbed his thumbs into the skin of her behind where he continued to support her. Finally, he felt her legs tighten their hold around his waist as she lifted herself into him. Slowly, he pulled himself partway out of her before carefully plunging back in. It took everything he had to restrain himself from pounding into her, but it was worth it to keep her from experiencing more pain.

She grabbed the headboard behind her and lifted herself once again pulling him in deeper. She moaned, finally beginning to feel the pleasure of his rock-hard penis stirring within her as she grew wetter. He grinded into her, pushing himself in as far as he could go, savoring the feeling of her wetness lubricating her tightness, and leaned down to lick the skin on her chest. Needing better support, he removed his hands from her bottom and instead moved to lay down above her, his elbows resting by her ears, and she wrapped her arms around his torso – her fingers streaking down his bare back. She removed one leg from around his hips, placing her foot on the mattress to better grind herself up into him. He picked up regular paced and continued to pump into her, unable to keep himself from grunting. Raven reached further down and held on to his butt the way he had with her while he rubbed his nose up and down her exposed neck.

Their bodies began to tremble. He hammered into her harder and harder and Raven couldn't stop herself from moaning his name over and over again. She clawed at his back, feeling him shake with pleasure above her every time. She no longer cared if anyone heard them. She'd waited so long for this.

He began to give animalistic grunts into her neck. He'd never felt like this before. His body almost didn't know how to handle all the excitement coursing through his limbs. He always imagined that sex could be like this, but this was the first time it had ever lived up to his expectations.

 _Please don't let this be a dream. Not this time._

He could feel the climax building in his groin. "Urgh… Raven… urgh… I'm so close Rae… I'm gonna cum."

It was almost like he could feel the shock waves going through her as she called out. She arched her back upwards and he could feel the walls of her vagina pulsating around his erection, coaxing out his own orgasm. His vision whitened for a moment and he felt himself pushed overboard as he ejaculated forcefully inside her – his semen spewing out of him and filling her up. His body felt electrified like lightning running though his veins. He gave a few more pumps, getting it all out and leaving himself spent.

He gradually pulled out of her and collapsed on top of her panting body, making her laugh and he relished in the sound. Their sweat mingled together, dampening the sheets and plastering their hair against their skin. Raven was still shaking – her body still in shock from something she never dreamed she could experience. He turned on his side and brought her close, pulling the sheets halfway up to cover their lower bodies and she ran her fingers through his damp hair, calming them both.

With all the blood gone from his head, he was close to falling asleep before he heard her groan. When he opened his eyes to look at her face, she seemed unhappy. "Sorry about your room." She said, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration.

When he lifted himself up to look around, he finally realized what she was talking about. All his papers had flown everywhere, chairs were knocked over, his dresser drawers had flung open, there was a huge crack in his TV screen – the room looked as if it'd hit a tornado, and neither of them had taken notice to it the entire time. He began to laugh. "Guess that means I was pretty good huh?"

"This isn't a joke…" She gave him an unamused look, but couldn't hold it for long and it quickly faded into a smile which she tried to hide against his neck. "What are we supposed to do now?" she asked.

"Give me twenty minutes and we can try it again." He walked his fingertips up the curve of her spine.

"I mean about us." Her heart battered anxiously in her chest. "I don't mean to instantly ruin all the fun, but how is this even going to work?" The reality of it all started to overwhelm her. "I mean, how could I do something like this? I told myself that I wouldn't get in the way of you and Starfire no matter how much I felt for you – and now look at me. I've ruined everything. I'm-"

"Raven… calm down… I'll talk to Starfire tonight." Robin brought his lips to her forehead. "It's not going to be easy and it'll hurt, but I know that she can handle it. That's not your burden to worry about."

"Are you going to tell her what we did?"

"Do you think I should?"

"I don't know. It might be better if the others don't know right now."

He also favored the idea of keeping their little encounter a secret. Not only for privacy, but to keep from inflicting more pain on Starfire than was necessary. He didn't mind sneaking around – at least for the time being. However, something in her voice worried him. "Are you ashamed of what we did?"

She put her hand on his arm and gave him a tired smile. "No, no of course not. I just don't know where to go from here. I loved being with you. I want to be able to do it again, but how am I supposed to do that if I practically destroy the tower every time we get close?" She got up and began to put her clothes back on.

"Practice." He smiled and she gave him another unamused look. "I'm not just being cute here Raven. We'll work on this together. We'll make it work. I don't have any doubts in you."

"I'm just worried."

"I know you are."

"I don't want to mess this up."

"I don't either, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't try." He held her hips in his hands and pulled her body into his, pressing his forehead into her stomach. "You've always deserved more than what you've given yourself Raven."

She moved her fingers through his hair one more time and glided them back down along his bare back. "I just can't bear the thought of disappointing you."

"You won't. You never have before."

She watched him tug his pants on over his legs and she began to pick up the ruffled papers strewn all over his floor. "Robin I don't want to rush into anything. This all happened so fast. Maybe we should just slow down and wait a while before we try anything again."

"We can go as slow as you want Rae, but don't take that to mean that I'm going start trying to ignore you again. You'll have to put up a good fight if you want to keep me away."

"Oh, come on."

"I'm serious. I know you're scared but I'm not giving up on this. We're too good together to just be a one-time fling."

She paused cleaning up his room to watch him, remembering how much they had been through together, relishing in how open he was with her, which in turn made her want to be open with him. With everything she knew about him and everything he knew about her, maybe she _could_ make him happy. Maybe she _could_ be the type of partner he deserved. Either way, she knew he wasn't going to let it go. He'd gotten a taste of something great, and when Robin set his mind on something, he always reached his goal. The image of Robin chasing after her made her giddy. She had never felt so _wanted_ like this before. She looked up at him, making direct eye contact, and smirked as if to challenge him.

'This really isn't over, is it?"

He smiled back. "It never ends."


End file.
